


You are only mine

by waldeinsamkeit1927



Category: The Great Gatsby (2013), The Great Gatsby (原著
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldeinsamkeit1927/pseuds/waldeinsamkeit1927
Summary: 时间接原著黛西开始和盖茨比私会之后，盖茨比停止举办派对之前。





	You are only mine

盖茨比的别墅又是灯火通明。  
狂欢的人们乘着敞篷跑车，醉汉手握方向盘，不小心碾过路边的花朵。他们为什么要来呢？既然他们在车上也可以随音乐扭动着身躯、灌下一瓶瓶香槟和葡萄酒。尼克想。他走出自己小屋外的树篱屏障，捡起一朵刚刚落下的白蔷薇，歪着头端详它。  
他想起东卵的那两位美人——更准确地说，是黛西•布坎南和刚好出现在画面中的乔丹•贝克。他记起第一次去拜访的那天，贝克小姐提起盖茨比的名字——尼克不知道她是否是故意，黛西急匆匆地转身追问，她片刻的茫然和失神让人看了心疼。在这充满了金钱与肉欲的迷醉之地，盖茨比仿佛是她的唯一一眼清泉，清冽的泉水流过她脸颊的片刻，她得以暂且脱离这无谓的世界。除此之外，一切都像那些狂欢的人群，迷失而毫无意义。  
她也许可以完全清醒过来，如果她知晓盖茨比多么爱她。可是，上帝啊，连盖茨比都从未言明自己的爱意；可是，盖茨比所爱的是否是这个黛西？  
盖茨比又会怎样讲述自己对黛西的爱呢？尼克知道，他爱的是一个幻想中的黛西——热情、美丽、纯真、痴情；尼克也知道，盖茨比为他的爱所做的一切绝非一个局外人眼中那样庸俗和无聊。如果黛西知道这些，她会不会变得更接近盖茨比的幻想？那么他们有没有可能最终重新走在一起？盖茨比又会对这样一个黛西抱有怎样的爱，或者，这是不是最好的结局？  
尼克盯着蔷薇白色的花瓣出神。今天午后下了小雨，缠缠绵绵淅淅沥沥，空气仍有些潮湿。今晚黛西没有来，他知道，黛西只来过他的派对一次。但今天下午的约会又是第几次呢？尼克忽然有些难受，像小肠在腹部打了结。他克制着想象，希望自己能将注意力转移到手中的蔷薇花上，它最外侧的花瓣上有颗晶莹硕大的雨珠，整片花瓣颤巍巍地想摆脱这负担……  
盖茨比……黛西……盖茨比……汤姆•布坎南……杰伊•盖茨比……  
哦！他做不到不去想这些人。他怎么能呢？今天下午两点半时他正坐在自己的窗边翻看厚厚的经济学书籍，他对此几乎毫无兴趣，所以汽车发动机的声音可以轻易夺走他的注意力。他又怎么能不注意到，那个轻柔的声音、仿佛纽约所有纸醉金迷的缩影，她是如何嘱咐司机在两小时之后来接她，然后迈着飘忽似醉的脚步向我邻居的别墅走去——早已有人在等她。  
他总不能以为他们是想一起裁新裙子的纸样。  
尼克觉得一阵恶心。他想要躺进凉丝丝的海水中。他宁愿溺死在海里，只要能除去他心中不切实际的幻想和欲望——它们让他生不如死。天哪，他和她在一起又怎么样？  
“圣母啊……”尼克喃喃道，他向盖茨比家的方向迈了几步，随意扬手让被揉碎了的蔷薇花瓣飘远。  
尼克抬头望向别墅的一扇窗户，盖茨比曾几次从那里拨开窗帘看自己。尽管现在他知道盖茨比当时并不是真的想看自己，但他还是期待那只手再次从黄色的灯光中伸出，哪怕这次盖茨比只是想做一下满意的感叹，哪怕他不会再往自己的方向看一眼。  
他只是想看到盖茨比。  
他是黛西的清泉，她的救赎和地狱，尼克知道，也是自己的。  
盖茨比没有出现在窗前。  
尼克略带期盼地又等了一会儿，最后他慢慢地走了回去，从自己的橱柜里拿出四瓶盖茨比送来的酒——黛西来喝下午茶的那次拿来的。有可能的话，他希望一醉方休。  
月光很清澈，尼克在喝完第一瓶后注意到了这点，为什么不出去喝呢？他想着，抱着酒坐在了自己门前的台阶上。  
第二瓶入喉，尼克觉得该找个更开阔的地方坐着。人啊，总是得寸进尺。他想，盖茨比曾经眺望着黛西家的绿灯就感到慰藉，自己曾经被他利用也暗暗欣喜。现在他们都渴望更多。  
第三瓶洒了一些在沙滩上，盖茨比的沙滩，这里此时空空荡荡。尼克捞起那儿的沙子闻了闻，没什么味道。所以要不要再洒点，或者把酒瓶插在这里？这样也许盖茨比会疑惑，好奇谁曾在这里醉倒。  
第四瓶已经不在尼克的控制中了。他只记得自己绝望地、反反复复地想，盖茨比不会注意到自己，他不在意。  
尼克看着身边的两个空酒瓶，它们被倒插在沙子上，是自己干的吗？他忽然发现自己站不起来了。  
呦呵，成功醉倒。  
尼克向左后方的别墅遥遥望了一眼，人好像已经散了不少。  
他又往右后方的东卵看了看，没看到什么，但那边的小路似乎走过来个人。  
完蛋，盖茨比到。  
“老兄？”尼克看到盖茨比快步走过来，“尼克？你是喝醉了？”他瞧见那两个酒瓶。  
“没、没有。”尼克已被吓了半醒，他努力地爬了起来，“我只是……就是突然想……我觉得我、我最好还是回去。”  
“好的。”盖茨比一脸将信将疑地将扶住尼克的胳膊，“回家去。”  
但惊吓带来清醒只是一时有效。  
扑通！  
尼克歪在了路边。  
“老兄？”盖茨比俯下身拍拍他的脸，“尼克？马上就到你家了，老兄，醒醒！”  
“回家……”尼克晃晃头，“好……”他又爬起来，拽着盖茨比往前走。  
“尼克！错了！你家不在那边！”盖茨比紧紧拉着尼克的手腕——实际上，也许太紧了些。尼克混沌的脑袋里有一小片疑惑迅速溜过。  
“我家？”尼克回过头看着盖茨比，他的声带有些黏连，“不……不回我家，不……我们要去你家……一起、一起喝一杯”  
“嗯？”盖茨比眼睛里闪着奇异的光。除了惊讶还能是什么呢？尼克想，他大概以为我酒品不错吧。但自己的酒品确实不错，之前两次醉酒后并没干什么出格事，只是他今天醉的不是酒啊。  
尼克想起初见时他的笑容，和他身后的漫天烟花。  
他多么渴望那烟花是为他绽放。  
夜晚的清凉终于又让他清醒了一点，尼克发觉自己不能再看盖茨比了，他晕晕乎乎地转过身，就着盖茨比抓住自己手腕的动作把对方拖向那栋辉煌的别墅。即使他露出厌恶的神情，我也不会看到了。尼克悲哀地想。  
他们走到别墅跟前时，最后一批客人正摇摇晃晃地爬上汽车离开。所有人都看到自己拽着盖茨比往他的别墅里走，这种想法可以带给他奇特的骄傲。但又没有一个人看到，他们不知道盖茨比是谁，他们并不在乎这里的主人。  
盖茨比在上楼的路上用自由的那只手抱了几瓶派对剩下的酒，尼克在他书房的小圆桌边坐下时才注意到。尼克笑了——至少他是想笑，虽然不确定最后展现的表情，所以，其实你想跟我一起醉倒？  
盖茨比一直没有说话，他沉默着启开酒瓶、倒酒，他的神情显得不那样从容、端庄了。尼克并不介意他的沉默，这让他可以更专注地盯着盖茨比看，仔细地看，描绘出他的每一块肌肉牵动的样子，贪婪地捕捉他眼神里少见的几许忐忑。就像一位濒死的画家，要为自己所痴情的人画出最后一幅肖像。  
“Cheers.”盖茨比僵硬地碰了碰尼克的杯子，险些把酒洒出来。他一口喝下自己杯里的酒，又马上添满。“所以，老兄？你准备讲讲你为什么喝醉了吗？碰到了哪个迷人的姑娘？是贝克小姐吗？”  
“不、不。”尼克喝下自己的那杯酒，醉到一定程度倒是恢复了语言功能，“我们其实完全没关系。事情就是这么巧，在许多场合她都是唯一一个我认识的、又能找到的人，所以我总是选择和她跳舞。”  
“哦——”盖茨比脸上的笑意似乎更自然了一点，但仍是浅浅。“那么，尼克，又是怎么回事呢？在这个迷人的夏天，我简直找不出‘为情所困’之外的理由，让你这样……你这样的年轻人独自醉酒。告诉我吧，我想我能帮帮你。”  
“完全没有。”说话间，两人又各自喝了第二杯，“和姑娘们完全没关系……别再说我了。呃，黛西怎么样？她不愿意来吗？”  
“她不喜欢这些晚会。我开始就知道。”盖茨比把头低下去了，显得神色郁郁，“也许你是对的，老兄，我无法重温旧梦。但现在我们在下午见面——只要她能来。我想我终究还是做到了，我们可以重新开始……”他抬起头看向尼克，低落中的欣喜使他状若疯狂。  
尼克的心里一阵绞痛，他不知道盖茨比究竟会不会成功，但当他看到盖茨比所有的哀乐都牵挂在另外一个人身上，他便知道自己什么都不算。黛西，他的眼睛会因为她的不赞成而失去光彩，也会因为她恍如从前的爱而盈满喜悦。  
“别低头。”尼克忽然不受控制，“你的眼睛很好看，盖茨比，有谁告诉过你吗？看到它们因为其他人而黯淡，我会心痛不已。”  
我在说些什么啊！？  
闭嘴啊！  
但他停不下来。  
“看到你因为她而欣喜若狂时，我嫉妒得像要燃烧。你明明值得更好的，更好的爱。你知道她爱过她的丈夫，尽管你不愿意接受这个现实，甚至现在她或许也在同时爱着你们两个，可是她的爱还是会牵动你的所有情绪。与此相比在爱情里我如此卑微。我甚至不想再看到你的别墅燃放的烟火，因为我知道这都是我爱的人为另一个人而做的。”  
上帝啊，他从不知道自己能这样说话。  
尼克不敢认真看盖茨比的表情，他的目光落在盖茨比放在桌上的手，那只手在持续地、微微颤抖。尼克暂时分不出精力去思考原因。  
“我全心全意地爱你。哪怕我知道你接近我只是为了利用，现在我在你心里最高的地位也不过是一个朋友，也许过了这个夏天你就会全然忘记。有人说当你迷恋着一个人时，那个人也会不可避免地迷恋着你。所以我有时会抱一点希望，或不如说是幻想，当你拨开窗帘时，也许有那么一次是只想看看我。我想象着你迷人的身体，火热、充满欲望，与我交缠在一起。你是魔鬼的诱惑，我会因为这样的欲望而永远被天堂拒之门外。”  
“可是我也很高兴。我的每一点爱都属于你，即使你毫不在意，我也愿意爱你。你是我的救赎和地狱，盖茨比，你是我见过的最明亮的星星。Shit，”——他忍不住骂了一句——“即使你是毒药，我也甘之若饴。”  
“现在我要告诉你——”尼克离开座位，绕到盖茨比面前，飞快地、狠狠地吻了上去。  
盖茨比的头撞到了他身后的玻璃，但他并没有躲开。盖茨比突兀地露出笑容，尼克惊讶地向后撤去，却被盖茨比揽了回来。“尼克，”他的声音压抑着某种澎湃的激情，“当我拨开窗帘向外看去，我发誓，当我第一次看到你的侧脸，我就想：（*）我从没见过这么美的人。无论发生什么别的，即使有很多别的感情掺杂在我们的交往中，尼克，我知道，有一点是不变且与日俱增的：我爱你。”  
尼克眨眨眼睛：“就算是梦吧。”  
他凑上前，嘴唇贴在盖茨比的唇上，盖茨比配合地回吻着尼克，迫不及待般啃咬尼克的唇和舌尖，尼克又被他的节奏带得呼吸急促。盖茨比离开自己的座位，他抱住尼克，手指伸进他的头发抚摸。尼克所有的注意力都沉湎在这个吻里，不自觉地被盖茨比带着踉踉跄跄地离开小桌，随后腰部触到了什么圆棱的东西——一根柱子，他被盖茨比撞在柱子上，钝痛也来不及感受。盖茨比一边吻他一边用一只手扯开他的领带——这个动作其实与脱衣服之类的相比实际作用要小得多，但就是充满了情色意味。盖茨比费劲地扯着领带的结——尼克觉得自己没有同时被勒得窒息也相当幸运，不过当时他其实有些烦躁，因为这动作影响了他们的吻。但盖茨比最终还是成功地把领带扯下来扔远了。细碎的吻蔓延至尼克的脖颈，在喉结处稍作停留，又向耳朵侵袭过去，盖茨比的舌尖在尼克耳垂上打转，尼克耳朵上的绒毛表现出了前所未有的存在感，它们被轻触和打湿，然后盖茨比一下将他的耳垂含住，尼克一阵战栗，下身隐隐有抬头的倾向。  
“You are my love……” 盖茨比低低地说，将尼克的耳廓含在了嘴里。  
“啊……”尼克被刺激地一哆嗦，用力抓住了盖茨比背后的衣服。盖茨比这时又在把尼克往书桌方向带，当他把尼克压在桌面上时，没有得到任何反抗。尼克只是开始扯他的衣服，空气被摩擦地燥热。  
尼克忽然感觉到盖茨比的一条腿挤进了自己的双腿之间，故意顶弄尼克已不堪诱惑的性器，他很快就勃起了。吻和下身的诱惑都在继续，尼克忍不住发出低低的呻吟。  
盖茨比忽然离开，尼克看到他去拿了那瓶他们没喝完的酒。他把酒放到一边，拉开了尼克的裤子，手伸到他背后托了一把他的屁股。“啊……”尼克喘息了一声，他的腿被抬起来，内裤也已经脱掉了，这个姿势非常令人羞耻。盖茨比拿起酒瓶，左手拇指和食指轻轻拉开穴口的软肉，试着往后穴里倾倒。  
“嗯……别，不行……”尼克感觉到液体顺着臀缝流到桌面上，痒痒的，他的穴肉此时不由自主地收缩，看上去颇有邀请的意味。“不……”他不知道盖茨比接下来想做什么，他希望他别乱动自己了，可事与愿违，盖茨比接下来就把一只沾着酒液的手指伸进了自己体内。他试探着进入尼克温热的身体，尼克因为异物的不适感而往后缩了缩。  
盖茨比几乎是立刻停下了动作：“疼吗？”  
尼克伸手搂住盖茨比的脖颈：“没关系。”  
盖茨比探身靠近尼克，轻轻吻着他的喉结和锁骨，手指继续向深处开拓。尼克下意识想要夹紧双腿，逼自己强忍着。他把目光投向窗外，夜色因为富人们一个个终于疲惫而更加浓厚，树木的枝条来回摇晃，在玻璃上投下影子，深黑色，深得像能吞噬一切，包括正与深爱之人亵渎彼此的自己。尼克有些失神，但他也不需要多少精神来支撑，他体贴的爱人就足够了。扩张进行了很久，急不可耐又小心翼翼，他的爱人终于进入他的身体。盖茨比缓慢地抽插着，尼克的呻吟被吻得破碎。当盖茨比射在尼克深处时，尼克也到达了高潮，他在极乐的顶点忽然觉得看到了远处黛西家的绿灯，在码头上闪了几下便消失。  
尼克希望那灯再也别亮起。  
但那又有什么用呢？  
他在高潮的余韵中喘息着，抱住自己的爱人，沉沉睡去。  
至少黎明之前，他还能拥有他。

第二天早上，尼克发现自己已经被抱到盖茨比的卧室，令他无比安慰的是，盖茨比还躺在自己身旁，他们赤裸相拥。  
晨曦之中，盖茨比的面孔前所未有的清晰。可惜天公不作美，今日阴阴，周围的一切又泛上一层冷光，好像在告诉尼克，一切仅是瞬间的光辉。  
盖茨比睁开了眼，“该起床了。”他的眼神仍然友好，就像他们第一次见面或是昨晚之前的所有接触一样。尼克想，天亮之后自己对盖茨比就是负担，他们的爱——无论是否真诚——都变成需要掩饰的污点。  
他无法说出口，请求他光明正大地爱自己。所爱的人也爱着自己，他已经满足。  
盖茨比领他绕路回去，但并没有把他送到家门，那是很远的一段路。尼克并无异议，尽管他身上还有些酸疼，但发软的腿也许能支撑到家吧，无所谓，如果他不在乎。  
他们分别的最后是一个长长的吻，说不清是谁主动上前。盖茨比吮吸着他的舌尖，品尝过他口腔的每一处柔软，尼克没有闭上眼，他留恋地看着自己情人的眉眼，再分开时盖茨比眼中又充满那样的炽热。  
“我爱你。”他说。  
尼克的胸腔里又盛满了骄阳般的期待。  
今天是美好的周日，他愉快地想要再次打开那些沉闷的书籍。尽管天色阴沉，他的小屋也更显温馨。壁炉中此时空无一物，但尼克情不自禁地想象着冬日那里窜动火苗的样子，他可以坐在那把摇椅里读喜欢的小说，直到沉沉睡去。他会在他身边吗？尼克想。也许那时一切都会好起来，他们所有人都会好起来——乔丹、黛西、汤姆，还有他和杰伊，他们会坐在一起，也许还有乔丹的丈夫，他们可以有说有笑，不去理会纽约城的灯红酒绿。他们可以平静地坐在一起，各自把过去抛下。  
他又在想盖茨比，想他们初见的那一幕，盖茨比的笑容。尼克觉得，那是一个自以为精于世故又最单纯的人才会有的笑容，他的笑容里有许许多多最善良的东西。  
然而随着下午的到来，他的心再次吊起来。汽车发动机声。别是黛西，别是黛西。  
他仔细听着，黛西并没有流着泪很快跑回车上，没有任何异常，又是一个小时，他们的旖旎午后。该死，汤姆怎么就不能好好在家待着？他为什么非要找个粗俗无聊的情人？尼克在潮湿的房间里蜷缩起来，思绪发烧似的昏沉又滚烫。  
晚上，尼克躺在沙发上看《尤利西斯》，他许久没有翻过的文学名著。这让他回忆起自己年少时的梦想，现在它显得有些可笑了——就像盖茨比的幻想一样，他突然想到。盖茨比会和黛西做爱吗？那时他的目光是否也会如此火热？他不敢去想。即使他还记得，盖茨比昨夜进入自己时看自己的眼神，虔诚而炽烈，如基督徒对上帝奉上自己最真诚的爱意。  
门忽然开了。盖茨比冲进来。  
尼克慢吞吞地低着头起身。  
盖茨比却在他站好之前扑了过来，疯狂地吻住他，尼克被他撞得连连后退，艰难地试图挣脱盖茨比狂乱的吻，却重心不稳跌在了沙发上。阴天的潮湿从沙发布料里窜出来裹挟着他，而盖茨比的体温又替他驱散不适，两人唇齿的缠绵发出淫靡水声。他也这样吻她吗？在准备缴械投降时这念头滑了出来，尼克忽然有些冷。“尼克，my lover.”盖茨比更紧地抱住他，在接吻的间隙呢喃。尼克再次用力去推盖茨比时，自己的眼泪不知怎么流了出来。  
“杰……”他忍不住叫道。  
盖茨比愣住了，顿时变得愧疚而慌乱。他发力抱起尼克向卧室走去，在黑暗中温柔地褪去自己和尼克的衣服。“对不起……”他亲吻、抚摸着他身上的每一寸肌肤，手指轻轻揉捏着他的腰和大腿。“对不起，尼克。”他好像也流泪了，“是不是还疼？”  
尼克摇了摇头：“还好。”  
爱抚之后，盖茨比从背后将他抱在怀里，紧紧贴在一起。尼克偏过头时，那双灿烂的眼睛立刻对上了他的视线。他们接吻，然后在尼克无声的抽泣中又一次交合。云遮住了月亮。  
他们是黑夜的情侣，只在无光的夜晚吐露心声。

两人表面行走于平行的轨迹，实际上，因为没多久盖茨比就停止了他盛大的派对，他们以邻居身份见面的机会少之又少。原因？据他说，是因为黛西不喜欢。  
但这话是他白天说的，所以尼克想，谁知道呢？  
他已经习惯了两人偶遇时礼貌寒暄，当晚便抵死缠绵。也许黛西和盖茨比也还偷偷在一起，但他一直压制着询问的冲动。平静薄如蝉翼，而蝉翼总会在生命消逝后破碎，也许那一天便是他们分道扬镳的日子，所以，又何必先去触碰呢？  
他已经可以拥有他。  
八月的最后一个星期六，他们一起坐在海滩上——不是盖茨比的海滩，谁的也不是，只是一片美丽的白沙，与水波荡漾为邻。  
他们刚从黛西家回来。黛西颇有兴致地邀请他们一起去吃午饭。太热了，她这样说，这种时候我们应该经常聚在一起，抵御无聊。  
尼克的位置还可以看到黛西家的窗，今天出奇的闷热，热得像某个七月初的日子，那些白色窗帘也懒懒地垂着，玫瑰色的阳台在耀眼的阳光下闪着美丽的光彩。一切都像静止了似的，只有自己和身旁的人还在呼吸。盖茨比一条腿曲着，左手搭在膝盖上，右手撑在烫手的沙子上。他眺望着海面。  
“我爱你，尼克。”盖茨比忽然说，“但是我好像也喜欢她。”  
“我有过一段最美好的记忆。但我把它弄丢了，这是我的错，现在我想要把它找回来。黛西爱我，但她已经不是我当年爱的那个黛西。也许她永远回不去了，但又或许——就像我们曾提到的，我可以重温旧梦。可是，我又如此爱你，尼克，我不可能抛下你。我不知道我该怎么走。”  
尼克无法给他回应。嫉妒、羡慕烧灼着他的每升血液，但他每每冒出念头，想要把他锁在自己怀里、让他只属于自己，又希望他能真的快乐幸福。“这太难了。”他在大约五分钟后说，“嗯，还有一句，我也爱你。”  
他高兴地看到盖茨比脸上的喜悦，  
尼克站起来：“我想去玩玩。”他指向海浪。  
“这好办。”盖茨比也站起来，“我们回去，从我那找艘小船……”  
“不不，老兄。”尼克模仿着他说“老兄”时的语气，“去走走。脱掉衣服。”  
盖茨比笑了，他们开始一起脱掉西装外套、衬衫，摘掉领结和身上其他配饰，赤脚站在沙滩上，挽起裤腿。幸好周围空无一人。  
“来！”尼克抢先跑向大海，滚烫的沙子让他每一步都不敢落稳，但还是几步一回头，看盖茨比是否能抓住自己伸出的手。  
海面是一种最纯净的蓝，就像爱人的蓝眼睛。底下的沙子隐隐可见，还有些贝壳的碎屑。海水来回抚摸着他们的小腿，微痒。美好的夏日的海啊。  
尼克拉着盖茨比往更深处走，水漫过臀部时，海浪的拍打开始明显，每次他们都牵着手，随海浪轻轻跳起一下，像两个顽皮可爱的孩子。  
海水已经与他们的肩膀平齐。远处一道新的海浪气势磅礴地奔来，尼克和盖茨比都紧盯着它。  
“三、二、一——跳！”  
海浪哗地经过，他们的脑袋在海浪上再次冒出，笑着面对面。  
“下次别跳怎么样？”盖茨比说，“看我手势，到‘一’就开始憋气。”  
“好啊！”尼克兴致勃勃。  
盖茨比举起手。  
他伸出三根手指。  
放下无名指。  
中指。  
食指。  
“哗——”海浪漫过他们的头，两人被带的稍稍浮起，只有脚尖还触着地。他们都没有闭上眼睛，四周是清澈模糊的蓝色，对面——  
脑袋再次露出海面时，他们已经吻在一起。

尼克和盖茨比回到沙滩上，躺着把自己晾干，略湿的皮肤沾了沙子。所有色彩都那样明亮鲜艳，现在是所有英国人都渴望的最明媚的天气。他们像一对在夏威夷或马尔代夫度假的情侣，有大片的午后可以静静地躺着。  
“爱我，杰伊。”尼克几乎在用气音说话，“拜托，只爱我一个。”

哦，不过，他不得不承认，原本以为盖茨比的执念只需在海水中寻找与打捞，未料到它早已在海底深深扎根。  
五年，每一天，足够为执念酝酿多少养料？  
他没想到他会说出那样的话，说自己和黛西一直相爱，即使他们在过去的五年中从未见面——盖茨比希望以此刺伤汤姆。而从盖茨比试图让黛西说出她从没有爱过汤姆那一刻起，尼克就知道他一定会失败。他记得自己想离开，让他听完他们的争吵和坦白实在太过残忍。他假装和乔丹一样只是不愿介入这些纠纷，但盖茨比和汤姆争先恐后地拦住他和乔丹。好像这是一场拖延太久的审判，两人都急于自证清白，担心无人见证会使裁决再次迟迟不落。  
可是，杰，我害怕。  
害怕你成功，害怕你挫败。  
（**）当你滔滔不绝地辩解，矢口否认一切，又为了没有人提出的罪名替自己辩护时，你说的越多，她却显得越疏远。最后你只得沉默，唯有那死去的梦随着下午的消逝在继续奋斗，拼命想接触那不再摸得着的东西，朝着屋子那边那个失去的声音痛苦地但并不绝望地挣扎。  
一切都像梦一样。  
“求求你，汤姆！我再也受不了啦。”黛西惊惶的眼睛显示出来，不管她曾经有过什么意图，有过什么勇气，现在肯定都烟消云散了。  
尼克为盖茨比的爱感到莫大悲哀。  
（**）当他从黛西家走出、准备打车回西卵时，身后一个熟悉的声音叫出他的名字。紧接着，盖茨比从两个灌木丛中间出来走到小路上，尼克有些神志恍惚地看着盖茨比那套粉红色的衣服在月光下闪闪发光。  
“你在干什么？”他问道。  
“就在这站着，老兄。”  
尼克原本还有一瞬间在猜测他是否想和自己一起回去。  
于是他拿出卡罗威先生的面孔，和他讨论了路上看到的事故。他略微惊奇地发现，这事好像还能更复杂些。  
“是黛西在开车吗？”  
他痛恨盖茨比予以肯定答复前的沉默。  
就让他在这儿空等吧，假装自己不在意。  
既然现在他不在乎。

（**）但尼克还是未至天亮就跳下床。他一夜没睡好，狰狞的现实与可怕的噩梦折磨着他。他必须去找盖茨比，尼克觉得自己有话要跟他说，有事要警告他，等到早晨就太迟了。但，上帝或者撒旦，他一点儿也不知道那是什么。  
尼克穿过草坪，看到盖茨比家的大门还开着，盖茨比在门厅里靠着张桌子站着，他看起来呼吸困难、随时会倒下。  
“什么事也没发生，”他惨淡地说，“我等了，四点钟左右她走到窗口，站了一会，然后把灯关掉。”  
尼克没有接话，他忽然捕捉到了该发出的警告：“离开。到别的地方去待一段时间，大西洋城或蒙特利尔。”  
他不肯考虑。  
“我希望你安全。”尼克说，但他看出盖茨比宁可和他的梦一起鱼死网破。  
“我没法离开这里，尼克。至少现在不行。”盖茨比嘀咕着，他的神情茫然而飘忽，“我……至少，我必须得再联系一次黛西，我要知道她准备怎么办。”  
那个失败的警告在尼克的脑袋里刺痛着，同时刺痛着他的每个关节。膝盖被一阵较剧烈的刺痛击倒，尼克腿一软，扶住面前的桌子。他忽然生气了，虽然他觉得自己其实早就该生气了。  
“笨蛋！”他抬头看着盖茨比的眼睛，重新站好，猛地伸出右手勾住盖茨比的胳膊，把对方拖得一个踉跄，尼克狠狠咬住他的唇瓣，舌头横冲直撞地闯入盖茨比的齿间，发狠地用力吻着，盖茨比几次差点往后仰过去。尼克的另一只手抚摸着盖茨比的颈侧，隔着衬衫粗暴地来回揉弄他锁骨处的肌肤。直到尼克自己快要窒息了，他才与盖茨比分开一道缝。  
（**）“他们是一帮混蛋，”他说话时把气流喷在盖茨比的唇上，微微弯着腰，眼珠向上看着盖茨比——这种姿势总让人看起来更凶些，“他们那一大帮子都放在一堆还比不上你。这会我觉得你也是个蠢货，但我还是爱你。我想和你一起吃早餐。”  
“当然，尼克。”盖茨比把头埋在尼克肩上。  
两人分开后又恢复正常，一起在颓废的黎明找两根香烟来抽。浑浑噩噩。  
他们俩并肩走到阳台，早饭已经按盖茨比的吩咐摆好。盖茨比在桌前给他讲了自己的故事，真实的、凄惨的，关于与黛西相爱的那一个月。  
尼克垂下头。  
盖茨比牵起他的手：“嗨，老兄。那都是过去了。”  
尼克回握住他的手，力道轻的像风吹过花瓣。  
（**）吃过早餐已经九点钟了。一夜之间天气骤然变了，空气中已经有秋意。他们又回到书房，仆人送来了咖啡，加糖、加奶、小口品尝，这很能消磨沉默时光。该走了，手表告诉尼克，但他不想离开盖茨比，在这个时刻里他觉得他们互相需要。于是他忘掉自己该坐的那班车，坐在原处。  
“你是不是该上班去了？”盖茨比忽然提出，尼克吃了一惊，他以为盖茨比脑子里现在除了黛西什么也装不下了。  
“如果，如果你不打算现在离开，那么我想和你聊些事情，老兄。”盖茨比的一根手指不安地敲打着椅子扶手，两人坐在书房的小圆桌旁，靠得很近。尼克忽然想，一个多月前，在这个房间的那张书桌上——现在桌上摊着文件与其他纸张，离尼克约莫三米远——盖茨比进入自己的身体前，用手为自己扩张，一根、两根，尼克记得一共三根，不过这也让他的爱人忍得很难受了。他几乎想站起身去看看桌上是否还有没擦净的葡萄酒印迹。  
“嗯？老兄？”  
尼克回过神来，奉上一个洗耳恭听的表情。  
“我想和你在一起。”  
尼克的心怦怦跳了起来。  
“我是个笨蛋，你说的很对，尼克。”盖茨比把手放到了前额上，“我希望忘了黛西。我拥有过一段美好的时光，它也许是黛西生命里最好的——毕竟她后来嫁给了那个无趣的人。但我一直没有思考过它对于我是否也是这样。”  
“尼克，我很抱歉，对于我愚蠢的摇摆不定带给你的伤害。”他紧紧闭了一下眼睛，痛苦的神色让尼克心疼。盖茨比又抬起头来，看着尼克的眼睛：“我会从现在开始重新思考从前的一切，我保证我再也不会代替从前的自己对黛西说爱她。”  
“我会试着放下她。”盖茨比拉起尼克的手放在唇边，“对不起，可是我爱你。给我一个机会好吗？尼克，一切都会好起来的，至少我会尽全力去实现。”他的唇贴得那么近，每一个词都像是一个吻。  
“我是个私酒贩子，就像布坎南说的那样。”他抬起头来，眼神凄惨而无奈，“抱歉，尼克，我后悔当年的误入歧途，在未来会有好一段时间我没法改变。我比不上你，尼克，至少你所做的一切都正当合法，我会尽量慢慢扔弃这些生意，去做些正经事……在知道真相之后你对我有什么看法呢？当然，如果你决定……决定和我分开，我…我也可以理解……虽然我并不希望……”  
“杰，”尼克的手微颤着抚上盖茨比的脸颊，然后浅浅地拥抱，两人的侧脸相触，“我只是爱你。”  
笑容又回到他的脸上。他抓住尼克的手。尼克手心里有黏湿的汗，盖茨比把他的手摊开轻轻吹着。尼克这时听到去收早餐的仆人路过书房门口，他赶忙甩掉盖茨比的手坐直。盖茨比一笑，晨光跃动在他的唇角：“你耳根红了。”尼克咳了几声。一点也不想理他。  
盖茨比又凑上来亲他的耳朵，用气音吐出几个单词：“好啦。我答应你，只爱你一个。”

园丁走上台阶来告诉盖茨比，他准备把泳池里的水放掉。  
“今天不要搞。”盖茨比说，他又转过身面对尼克，说了几句什么“我整个夏天从来没用过那个游泳池”。  
但尼克一个字也没听进去。今天天气晴朗，树叶上沾着露珠，湿润得刚刚好，深吸一口气似乎就能卷走所有疲劳。尼克深呼吸几口，让自己保持清醒。盖茨比还说着什么，但他们只是盯着对方的眼睛，盖茨比的眼里只写着一份邀请，好像所有的一切都只是为这份邀请装点。  
你想和我一起游泳吗？  
或者干点别的也行，只是，我无论做什么都想和你在一起。  
尼克欣然应下。得了，上什么班。

尼克小跑回自己家换好游泳衣，然后带着换洗衣服回到盖茨比家。他们一起找了个夏天供客人们娱乐的橡皮垫子，一起把垫子打足了气，然后一前一后扛着垫子向游泳池走去。两个人都出了一层汗，这时跳进泳池绝对是件美事。  
扑通——  
溅起一小片水花。尼克第一次在阳光下仔仔细细看着盖茨比的身体，它显得年轻而充满活力，它的主人眼中此时焕发着喜悦的光彩。  
“Dear,”盖茨比入神地呼唤，他像尼克看他一样仔细地看着尼克，语气仿佛醉了。尼克下一秒就被轻而易举地拉过去，他的爱人深情地含住他的唇，两人一起重心不稳地跌在水里，却还不愿意放开对方。尼克想起那些七月的夜晚，粘腻滚烫的皮肤，在自己的小床上滚做一团……一阵委屈。他把下巴靠上盖茨比的肩膀，对方温柔地抚摸着尼克的头发。  
他们分开些后，尼克把那个冬日壁炉边的幻想讲给盖茨比，他开心地笑了起来：“只要黛西和布坎南愿意，我觉得没什么问题。”  
在这一瞬间，所有的美好愿景都那样易于实现，它们似乎都在未来等待，你只要和你爱的人手牵手慢慢散步过去就好。  
“先生！您的电话。”男管家气喘吁吁的跑过来。  
“好。”盖茨比笑着转向尼克，“你瞧，我都忘啦，我让他有电话就立刻告诉我，这是你今天来我这儿之前的事了。可现在，那个电话——我猜是黛西打来的，虽然也可能是和我做生意的人——对我一点也不重要了！”  
“快去接吧！”尼克笑着向他泼了一把水。  
盖茨比爬上泳池边的梯子，忽然向四周看了一圈，然后有点不怀好意地笑着嘟起嘴，“尼克，来。”  
尼克很没办法，他做出无奈的神情，心里却还是乐开了扶郎花，凑上去亲了盖茨比一下。  
盖茨比这才像个心满意足的孩子似的离开。  
尼克在水里趴了一会，男管家忽然又回来了：“抱歉，先生。那个电话是找您的。”  
尼克只好也跑到房子里。盖茨比把话筒递给他，绽放出一个充满魅力的笑容——里面有“我等着你”“快点回来”等意味，随后先走出了房子。  
电话是乔丹的，她起先打到尼克办公室和家里，却发现他不在其中任何一个地方。乔丹问了问盖茨比的情况，尼克也问了黛西家那边的，两人都很高兴这双方并没准备拼个你死我活。最后，尼克拒绝了贝克小姐含蓄的爱情暗示，表示自己在和盖茨比游泳。  
“哦，我猜你们都忘了吧，那个被撞死的女人。她是汤姆的情人对吗？你有没有告诉盖茨比他应该去别的地方躲一段时间？”  
尼克的腹部突然一紧：“我之前说了，但当时他还不愿意考虑。我、我确实忘了……”  
“我建议你提醒他小心点。”乔丹用严肃的口气说。  
“再见！”尼克忽然说，他扔下电话跑了出去，一种不良的预感在他心里膨胀，把他的其他器官都挤得错了位。  
一声枪响。  
“Nooooo!”尼克简直飞起来了，他三步两步扑到游泳池边，看见盖茨比缓慢地向后倒下，倒在那个橡皮垫子上，胸口一片血红无情地蔓延着。（**）橡皮垫子负载着偶然的重量，在一个定在原地什么都做不了的人面前打转，转出一个细细的红色圈子。  
他的脸上还带着笑容。  
又一声枪响，树丛里一个影子倒下了。  
眼泪滴进泳池的水，又一片落叶。  
夏天结束时，你永远属于我了，只属于我一个。

**Author's Note:**

> （*）“我从没见过这么美的人”，引自《群山回唱》，胡塞尼著。  
（**）“当你滔滔不绝……烟消云散了”  
“当他从黛西家走出来……假装自己不在意”  
“但尼克还是……他不肯考虑。”  
“他们是一帮混蛋，他们那一大帮子都放在一堆还比不上你。”  
“吃过早饭已经九点钟了……坐在原处”  
“它负载着偶然的重量……红色圈子” ，以上几处，有部分语句引用或改写自《了不起的盖茨比》原文（巫宁坤译）。


End file.
